Hotaru POV
by YesIWritesThisBS
Summary: Hotaru and friends are born into a world of peace, while many others had tragedy. In a world ravaged by war, new, and very bad things arise... will the children of the next generation choose to stop it? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Hotaru POV

"OUT OF MY WAY SAKURA-SAN, I'M LATE!" I screamed. She was in the doorway to the stairs that led to my mother's office.

I am the daughter of Uchiha Naruko, the hokage. She only had that name Uchiha because she was married to my father, Uchiha Sasuke. Her real surname was Uzumaki. Since we're talking about family, I often considered Sakura-san my aunt and I also had a twin brother, but let's not talk about him yet. I'm still pissed off with him.

"What's the hurry, Hotaru?" asked Sakura-san. I ignored her, pushed her out of my way and ran up the stairs.

I burst through the side entrance to the Hokage's office and calmly said, "Sorry I'm late."

"No worries, just sit down." said my mother. As the Hokage's daughter I've been taught proper etiquette, and my mother was always obsessed with me being a lady that was calm and always on time. That's why I wasn't screaming like before.

"Alright Hotaru, what have we been discussing for the past month and a half?"

"OH, right. Um, is it that I've got to be on time for the graduation test?" I said, still having my regular voice on. I was at my friend Saki's house earlier today, and I always spoke like a "tramp" (as my mother calls it) when I'm around other people besides my mother. I guess I just didn't turn it off completely. My mother was not happy with the way I was acting.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, sorry mother… um…"

"No excuses!"

I raged. "WELL, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT YOU BITCH!"

My mother screeched at my words; she was appalled. "LOOK, I JUST WANTED YOU TO STAY HOME BEFORE GRADUATION SO SOMETHING LIKE THIS DOESN'T HAPPEN YOU INSOLENT CHILD!"

I arose from my seat. "WELL, MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME ALL THIS CRAP ABOUT BEING A FUCKING LITTLE LADY THEN MAYBE I'D STAY AND NOT RUN OFF!"

"WELL! I ONLY GIVE YOU THIS CRAP BECAUSE!"

"WHAT, YOU HATE YOUSELF, YOU LITTLE SELF CENTERED BITCH!"

My mother started crying…

"I'm sorry…" I wept.

"You're right… I do hate myself. I just don't want you to be like I was when I was a child, okay?" said my mother.

"Okay…"

"Thank you."

**LATER THAT DAY!**

"Daisuke! I'm going to kill you! You were supposed to cover for me you prick!" I said and I ran up behind my brother's academy desk and gave him an abrasive noogie.

"OW! Hey, stop!"

"You're just like mom, you can't tell a lie!"

Some of my class stared at me. I ignored them. "FUCK OFF HIM HOTARU!" said Saki. She used her shadow imitation technique on me. "You really need to stop trying to kill the most popular kid in school." she said, she made me look to Sakura-san's daughter by turning her head so I would mine. Sakura-san's daughter was glaring at me with deadly intent. "You know, if I didn't step in, you could have gotten hurt. Just cool it, okay?"

"Yeah-yeah, alright, just let go of me already."

She deactivated her jutsu and I sat down next to my brother.

Iruka-sensei entered the room, "Hello, class. Today is the day! I'm so excited for you all. Hotaru, Hitoshi, quit flicking each other and pay attention." I stopped flicking Hitoshi's arm immediately. "Alright, today you will be given the written exam, while also a physical exam and jutsu test for your graduation into Genin. In that order, you will be given the written exam now. Hotaru, will you hand out the tests?"

I mumbled a "Sure…" loudly, enough for Iruka-sensei to hear and eventually I went to every desk and handed out the tests.

When I sat down at my desk Iruka-sensei said, "Class, you may begin."

I opened to the 10 question test and looked at the first one.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at question 1.

**Name the current Hokage.**

"_Easy considering she's my mother._"

My Answer: Uchiha Naruko.

I looked at question 2.

**How many Great Shinobi Wars were there?**

"_Easy._"

My Answer: 4

I looked at question 3.

**Who wass the**_** F****irst**** Kono Yo no Kyūseishu**_**.**

"_Hm, that's a tricky one… for someone other then me. Mom always said that she wasn't the_ first _Kono Yo no Kyūseishu, but a man named Nagato. It's time to write the name down._"

My Answer: Nagato (Pein).

I looked at question 4.

**List all of the Hokage, (birth and surname).**

My Answers: Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Namikaze Minato, Senju Tsunade, Uchiha Naruko.

I looked at question 5.

**State the man that declared the** **Daiyonji Ninkai Taisen.**

"_Funny how most people don't know that. My dad always told stories about him so I know who he is._"

My Answer: Uchiha Madara.

I looked at question 6.

**How many Doujutsu are/were there in existence.**

"_I know that one!_"

My Answer: 3

I looked at question 7.

**Write the three Doujutsu out.**

"_I know them._"

My Answers: The Sharingan, the Byakugan, and the Rinnegan.

I looked at question 8.

**List all of the ****Shinobi Godaikoku****.**

"_Ugh… I'm getting tired of these questions…_"

My Answers: Tsuchi no Kuni, Kaminari no Kuni, Mizu no Kuni, Kaze no Kuni, and Hi no Kuni.

I looked at question 9.

**When did the countries ****ally permanently? **

"_That was… yeah!_"

My Answer: 16 years ago.

I looked at question 10.

**What is the meaning of being a Shinobi?**

"Toughie… well, okay. We're going to answer it now."

My Answer: To be a Shinobi means to always want to be in service to you higher ups. You need teamwork, dedication and strength. If you are a burden to your team and village, then why are you even a Shinobi?

"DONE!" I said slamming my pencil down on the table. The whole class stared at me. Even Hitoshi wasn't done.

"Are you sure, Hotaru?" asked Iruka-sensei.

"Yeah! I knew all the answers though."

Iruka-sensei went through a short contemplation, giving me a weird, raised eyebrow look. "Well, okay. If you're confident in your answers, then you may turn in your test and sit back down."

I did as he said and Iruka-sensei proceeded to grade it. "Oi, Hotaru, aren't you supposed to be stupid?" mocked my brother who was on the 9th question.

"What's it to you, stupid. You seem to still be on question 1." I jeered back.

"No way I'm that stupid. Look, why would you know the answers?" he asked.

"For one thing I had a study sheet. Mom wrote it up for me." I whispered. I didn't want Iruka-sensei to hear.

We started to whisper quieter.

"So, you cheated."

"No…"

"Mom must have really thought you couldn't handle it."

"Yep. To tell you the truth, I believed I couldn't handle it."

My brother snorted.

"What?"

"It's just kind of pathetic to see you cheating when we all know you're stupid."

I gave him another noggie and shouted, "WHAT'D YOU SAY YOU PRICK?"

Iruka-sensei intervened. "Hotaru, language. And also, you were right. You got all the questions right, even the tricky ones." he said, and the whole class gasped.

Sakura-san's daughter arose from her seat and slammed her hands down on the desk in front of her. "What! There's no way Hotaru could do that! She's too _stupid_!"

I raged, "Wanna go bitch? I know I can screw you up."

"Hotaru! Language!" snapped Iruka-sensei, "And Oka, I don't know how she got such great answers either." Oka scowled at Iruka-sensei.

"Sit down already you… you terd." I said, saying the first word that came to mind. I couldn't say bitch anymore 'cause I knew Iruka-sensei would slap me personally if I did that. Maybe just call my mom, but I'm not taking any chances.

"Alright, now… get back to you tests. All of you." commanded Iruka-sensei.


	3. Chapter 3

I passed the physical exam, and the jutsu test went real well, but a little later that day, all of the graduates and parents met in front of the school to talk.

"Hi mama, daddy! I got a 100% on my test!" I said cheerfully. My dad was so proud picked me up and swung me around in a circle. I giggled.

"That's great! I'm so proud." my mom chirped. After he let me back down I hugged her for a good 5 seconds.

"Oi, what about me? I got a 100% my test." said Hitoshi jealously.

"Do you want me to pick you up…?" my dad asked Hitoshi.

"NO WAY!" my brother yelled.

"I knew you'd be reluctant. Ha-ha!" my father chuckled. My mother and I giggled, too.

"So, the both of you can make two clones each?" queried my mother.

"Yeah!" said my brother and I. She sighed. "What's wrong mama?" I said.

"You've got your father's natural talent. I really was hoping for one of you to take after me… at least when it came to jutsu." she sighed, "Neither of you got my blonde hair or blue eyes."

"Sorry…" I said.

"Yes, your mother here never could make 1 clone correctly, unless it's a Kage Bunshin." added my dad sneeringly.

"Oh yeah, who mastered Senjutsu again? Not you." my mother jeered back.

"Denied." My dad gave a hardy chuckle.

"You little…"

… The day ended off with us going out to Ichiraku's, and while we were there we had a very fun time.

Iruka-sensei suddenly walked into the restaurant. "Iruka-sensei?" I questioned him.

He sat down next to my dad. "Hello. I just wanted to talk about your written test with your parents, Hotaru."

"Uh-huh, yes, Iruka?" my mother asked.

"Her test was flawless, he answers were good, and she finished in no time flat. I would think she would be perfect for a c rank mission right off the bat based on her other scores. I just thought I'd share that."

"Hm, I'll um, think about that one, Iruka." said my mom dubiously.

"What's the matter dear? I would think someone who is talented, fast and smart would be perfect for a c rank." my dad inquired, "Well, one that poses no danger of course. Right, honey?"

I blushed at how well I did. "Well, yes. I do believe that is perfect reason." agreed my mom. "But…" she was still keeping that lie about helping me cheat.

"Well, we better not dwell on it anymore. See you later, Naruko. Oh, and, if you have anything to tell me, then you better." said Iruka-sensei. My mother blushed embarrassedly. Iruka-sensei left and about 12 seconds after he did my mom spoke to my dad, "Um, dear… I helped Hotaru cheat."

"Don't tell me, tell Iruka." my father said teasingly.

"Oh! He always acts like I'm still one of his students." my mother complained.

"It's quite adorable that he does, honey." said my dad, "It's very funny, actually." My dad chuckled.

"Shove it."


End file.
